


King-Pin

by futureboy (PokeRowan)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Geoff Ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeRowan/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: They call me King-Pin.(Poetry about the leader of the Fakes.)





	King-Pin

**Author's Note:**

> [RPF disclaimer: Written according to guidelines set by RT employees (to the best of my knowledge). This is a fictional series of events using characters inspired by real people.]
> 
> Written last year for a creative writing portfolio - hence the alcohol mention.

  **“King-Pin”**

 

An empire of idiots to organise.   
I see impending doom   
in every one of their eyes   
and   
I’m always in my element,   
if that element’s surprise. 

They call me King-Pin.   
I pick up spares,   
I deal strikes,   
I plough through crowds of ten in SUVs and modded motorbikes.   
I live the penthouse life -    
elaborate heists,   
and city lights,   
imported whiskey,   
endless nights,   
viewing my bank account funds start to rise-- 

So let these bastards know   
that I refuse to do my time,   
and pass on  _this_  to all those crooks   
who take formation as a sign   
they're better than me in some way.   
I know I'm dark -   
my morals, grey- 

but I'm not going down without a fight,   
or an escape. 

Yeah, I'll go down with spite,   
whilst cornered in an alleyway. 

The gutter's been my getaway   
(I pick up spares)   
(I deal strikes) 

since fouls bled on my résumé   
(a mastermind   
of prizes; lies) 

I don't need a disguise.  
I'm simply trying to survive.   
King-Pin shows his goddamn face   
and   
memorises alibis. 

It's not  _my_  fault transitioning's been totally monopolised. 

Go tell your chief   
to suck the kind of dick that stolen money buys.   
All my plans fall into place   
whilst you fall into lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to hand this in for a university grade last year. It was awesome.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://futureboy-ao3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
